Wishing Pony
"Wishing Ponies, the magical breed of fairy pony with the power to grant any wish you've ever had. They're as small as a butterfly, and as powerful as any princess. If you ever find one, take care to be their friend, little foal. A Wishing Pony's ire is nothing to be trifled with, but their friendship is invaluable." -Unicorn folklore Wishing Ponies *Nicknames: Wishies, Fairy Ponies, Faes *Age of Breed: Before the Age of Discord *Specialties: Horn magic, cloud touch, wild shape (lost ability), limited flight, immunity to Changeling mind control and leeching *Weaknesses: Physically weak, Wings are a major weak point, physically small *Appearance: lean unicorns with butterfly/fairy style wings, rarely larger than a young filly or colt, typically between three and four hooves tall. *Average lifespan: 250 years (2-3 times the average Earth Pony lifespan) *Population: Previous ages- hundreds of thousands; current age- few dozen thousand *Environment: Everfree Forest *Hierarchy: Chieftains and Elders presiding over important events and decisions *Working castes: Stoneshapers, Woodshapers, Metalshapers, Growers, Healers, Harvesters, Tamers, Warriors, Scouts, Rangers, Archivists, Bards *Language: Dialect of Old Equestrian *Families: Matriarchal *Important dates: Personal - Furling (wings appearing), Dazing (getting a cutie mark); Communal- Zap Apple Harvest, Crystal Honey Harvest, New Moon Night, Full Moon Night, Solstices, Flower and Water Day (First Day of Spring), Stone and Wood Day (First day of Winter) *Ideals: Survival and Family Views on others: *Earth Ponies: Strong and reliable. You can count on them to move the heaviest log and rock. So sad they don’t have magic or wings or anything. How do they manage without? *Pegasus Ponies: We wish our wings were that strong. But they wish their wings were as pretty as our’s. They know the pain of worrying about wings though. *Unicorn ponies: They have so much magic in them and they’re so tall. We have to respect their power, but it’s so sad they can’t fly into the breeze. They’re closest to understanding us though. *Dragons: They’re scary! They’re going to eat us! *Gryphons: They’re going to eat us! *Winged Unicorns: Graceful and powerful, they know us best of all. Magic and wings, but they have so much more power than any of us. *Changelings: Vile creatures. They remain now and forever the most vile thing in the world. Any Wishy that meets a changeling had better be ready for a fight. There’s no such thing as a ‘good’ changeling. They will kill us given the chance. Don’t give them the chance. History: Wishing Ponies come from a time long since passed. Their numbers once filled every corner of Equestria. They were respected as advisors and their natural penchant for shapeshifting made them ideal spies, guards, and informants. During uprisings, wars, and skirmishes, this ability was a game-changer and made wins possible. This did, however, make the race as a whole a target for nar-do-wells. Over several centuries, their numbers were thinned by assassinations and guerrilla warfare. Eventually their long lives and slow growth became a disadvantage. The Wishing Ponies numbers dwindled to a few hundred thousand throughout all of Equestria by the end of the Age of Chaos. They helped discover and form the Elements of Harmony eventually used to defeat Discord and upturn his rule. It was during this time that the Wishies fell to the side of history. They were hardly forgotten during the rule of the Celestial Sisters. While all of Equestria grew and began prospering under the new rulers, the Wishing Ponies became just another race. They served close to the royal breeds, usually as confidants and companions. Being longer-lived than normal ponies made them ideal companions for the princesses. When Nightmare Moon was born, the Wishies took another strong blow to their numbers. In trying to keep peace, many refused to fight and were cut down by their enemies. Eventually their numbers were decimated, aided by the rise of changelings that seized the chance to cut down as many wishies as possible. Shortly after the fall of Nightmare Moon, Wishies disappeared from the map entirely. Their existance in Equestria became mere legend. Mention of them was reduced to fairy tales, old mare’s tales and any fact of them seemed to go missing entirely from official records. Wishies vs Changelings: During the Age of Chaos the Changelings that emerged became the darkest enemy of the Wishing Ponies if ever there could be. While the Changelings would feed on the emotional power of other ponies, Wishing ponies remained strangely immune to their wiles and powers. This made them fast enemies of the changelings. Since they couldn’t use the Wishies for fuel, and the Wishies refused to aide the changelings they were at the top of the changeling queen’s list. At this point, the changelings began actively hunting the Wishing Ponies down. The Wishies were able to hide, taking some of the changelings out through stealth in a secret war that lasted as long as the Princesses’ reign. It culminated at the rise of Nightmare Moon when the changelings infested the palace. Peppermint Rose, a wishy whom had been a companion to the Princesses for some time had experienced her Dazing was the indirect downfall of the Wishing Ponies. A powerful changeling saw an opportunity and seized upon it. Taking the overpowered state of the Wishy the changeling disguised herself as other members of the palace, convincing the confused fae that the creation of Nightmare, and banishment of the Lunar Princess had been the fault of her Dazing. The Changeling took several forms, conspiring with others to convince the vulnerable Wishing Ponies that the other shorter-lived ponies blamed the fae ponies for the unrest, the war, and the banishment. The Elders of the Wishy clans began convening immediately, and made the ultimate sacrifice. Rather than risk further loss in ensuing wars with the other ponies, and rather than risk the lives of innocent wishies being picked off by angry ponies, or their image being stained forever the elders proclaimed a self-exile. Never knowing it was the Changelings that had taken advantage of the situation. While some resisted the exile, and a small percentage of Wishies stayed behind, believing the exile was unnecessary. After the wishies imposed the self exile, the changelings began attempting to wipe out all but the oldest mention of wishies, effectively erasing them from the history of equestria. The princesses only noticed a decline in wishies after some time, with the changelings incorporating themselves in the wishing ponies’ previous stations. They eventually succeeded in making all but the oldest and most researched ponies forget the Wishing Ponies had ever existed. Any time the changelings would find a straggler, they would be dispatched. Eventually even the small number of Wishies that remained in Equestria were all but wiped out, they were unable to bring themselves to the princess, any revelation of a Wishing Pony was quickly snuffed out by the ruthless changeling hunters. Wishing Pony genetics Wishies are a predominantly female race. Any pairing with a non magical pony won’t produce offspring. Wishing Ponies are only compatible with unicorns, other wishing ponies, and alicorns. A male Wishing Pony cannot sire wishing pony offspring with anything but a female wishing pony, any mating with another species will result in a pony of the same breed as the dame and in the rare case a Wishy is born to a wishy sire and a unicorn/alicorn dame, it will be female. The only exception being the marked case of a sterile wishy male being born with xxy genes. Wishies and Cutie Marks Wishing ponies carry a lot of potential mana in their bodies, unlike unicorns they don’t experience many mana bursts when they’re young, but rather have one massive mana burst when their magic is finally focused into one field. Until that point Wishing Ponies may show a penchant for any number of abilities, spell types or schools of magic; but when focus is achieved, and the cutie mark is realized a massive release of the stored potential magic is released. This release of energy expressed itself in the form of a powerful spell, usually related to the magical focus of the wishy. It’s rare that a wishy will achieve that level of power again in their life, though they may come close with practice and focus. It was this mana burst that any wishy who achieves their coveted cutie mark that gave the ponies their name. As it was believed that the mana burst granted a single wish. Wishies never really bothered trying to correct the idea. The mana burst will, more often than not, leave the wishy in a state of weakness and confusion as the last remnants of surplus magic leave their bodies or is reabsorbed and redistributed through them. The effect is known as ‘Dazing’. Wishies realize the vulnerable state of any Wishing Pony who experiences the mana burst and will, if able, sweep the weakened pony away for protection until they are at strength again. Wishing Ponies Settlements Due to the avid use of magic to help, Wishies tend to be technologically behind. They use some technologies like waterwheels and some steam technology. But largely they simply don’t need it. Buildings are a combination of naturally grown trees, magically grown and shaped trees, and worked stone. Blended to create safe, sturdy, and stunning architecture that blends into the natural world beautifully. Structures are rarely taller than the trees will grow, but can be quite elaborate and intricately decorated. Metalwork is often applied as structure and decoration, but is used sparingly. Most metal work is reserved for weapons, armour, and jewelry. Natural elements like flowers, animals, and celestial bodies play heavily in decoration and style for Wishies and they rely heavily on their natural surroundings to provide useful tools. Often utilizing (sometimes cultivating and creating) plants to serve the purposes of technologies other ponies use. Wishing Pony Wings Wishing Ponies, when born, are wingless. They look like a normal unicorn foal, only quite a bit smaller. They grow normally for the first years. Then around the age of 10-12 their new wings begin to bud. This is an incredibly sensitive time for any wishy. Because over the next several weeks the buds are highly sensitive and can be quite painful if agitated. The buds sprout from a spinneret-like gland that begins naturally weaving the Wishy’s wings. These wings are as delicate as spider silk, and any filly or colt going through the phase of life must be extremely careful with their growing wings. During this phase, the spinnerets form the structure of the wings, and the bundles of silk-like gossamer thread are watched and inspected carefully by only the most experienced of healers. The wings must form properly, and if there is ever a problem with the way the wing structure is forming, this is the only time in a Wishy’s life changes can be safely made to their wings. If a tear or deformed structure appears in the the wings that would endanger the foal’s chances of flight, the deformities and damage is removed in very delicate procedures and celestial silk from the Luna moth cocoons is used to repair the places in the wings. These patches are kept even and at times are even created artistically, to be worn as a badge of honour, proof that the wishy has already undergone a great danger and difficult time. When the weaving phase is complete, the bunched wings undergo a glazing. The wing glands produce a crystalline secretion that covers the wing structures. during this time the wings are soft and gauzy, resembling milky cloth. As the hardening structures dry and align, the wings turn crystal clear, and the intricate designs woven into them become more visible. The next stage in a Wishy’s wing development changes the wishy’s muscle structure along their back and shoulders, creating new muscles and bolstering old ones with tendons. Many wishies describe this stage as the worst, as back, wither, and leg cramps become standard. Salves and massage are often the treatment for the worst of the foal’s discomfort. Finally, the most important and revered day arrives. After nearly six weeks a Wishing Pony’s wings are ready to be unfurled. This is the most captivating time and is considered as important, if not moreso, as getting one’s cutie mark. At this point the fully developed wings are exposed fully to light and gain their shimmer and shine. When light strikes the wings for the first time and a Wishy is able to fully flutter them, the magic necessary for flight flushes through the wings and creates a Wishy’s very own twinkle trail. This dust serves a sort of primitive identification purpose. Along with the designs and unique weave of every Wishing Pony’s wings, they are accompanied by a type of magical fairy dust called “twinkle trail” or “twinkle dust”. The sparkles’ shape and colour are as independent and as unique as cutie marks, the colour representative of a wishy’s magical aura, and is accompanied by a pheromone scent that is consciously picked up by only the most discerning of senses. Wishing Ponies can follow a twinkle trail even if it’s visible signs have been gone for several hours. These magical sparkles once were a major part of Wishing Pony communication, and in fact, some sects of ponies use their twinkle trail as a form of silent communication and secretive message sending. Many however regard it as merely an effect of the magic that allows their wings to carry them. Along with the twinkle trail the magic that connects a Wishy’s wings to their being also connects their emotions. This is another trait left over from the wishy’s creation, a form of silent communication that allowed thoughts and ideas to be passed from one wishy to the other in the form of flashing colours and patterns. Nearly all modern wishies have all but lost the fine control of their wings, and they serve as a sort of mood indicator. Colours that cover a wishy’s wings more often than not reflect the pony’s current state of mind, being, or thought. With practice and training, an Wishing Pony can overcome the instinctive changes of their wings; when they do, the wings remain clear, with only the faintest hint of a rainbow sheen to them. It is the equivalent of becoming ‘zen’ and is only attained by having complete control of one’s emotions. Wishing Pony wings are terribly delicate in structure. They’re easily damaged and difficult to heal, due to their magical nature. Physically they’re also weak, especially when compared to their feathered counterparts. Wishies are unable to fly much higher than treelines, as strong winds hamper their flying often to the point of being grounded. Getting the wings wet, or even worse - waterlogged, can be disastrous for a wishy. Waterlogged wings are prone to extreme tearing and damage. Repairing wings that were damaged due to water is almost impossible. As such, Wishies detest rain, mud, and wet. To preserve their wings they’ll avoid anything but a light sprinkle with all their abilities. The structure of their wings also makes it difficult to clothe them, as assurances for the gossamer limbs must always be made. Fortunately, with a little practice, the wings can be folded back in a kind of layered fold, to be somewhat streamlined against their bodies. Though it’s rare to see a wishy holding their wings in such a way for very long. Wishing Ponies and the Everfree Forest Even before the exile, Wishing Ponies had a close connection to the natural world. They had little duty in controlling weather or taking care of animals. But their natural affinity with the plants of the earth often gave them duties of overseeing crops of food, aiding in the quickened growth of crops and resources. They rarely felt a need for large clear cutting, prefering to preserve as much of the natural world around them and live alongside it. This is why when the majority of the Wishies left they were able to intergrate fairly easily into the Everfree forest. Wishies rely heavily on being a hunt-gather society. They identify edible plants and cultivate only what they can without upsetting balance. Finding large groves of similar fruit bearing trees is considered a large boon, and the grove would then be cultivated enough to make access easier and safer, but Wishies know that it’s not always necessary or best to try to change nature’s ways. Wishing Ponies know the forest as well as any native, the plants and their uses are passed from generation to generation as standard learning for every Everfree Wishie. The ponies that live in the forest are taught from a very young age what plants are safe, or dangerous; what sounds can mean predators or allies; and what things will hurt or heal. Wishing Ponies and Celestial Creatures Wishies who live in the forest have much closer access and encounters with celestial animals than the average pony. As such, communities of Wishing Ponies have made allies with some of these creatures. Where Ursa Majors and Minors are feared, Wishies respect them, and know to simply avoid them and stay out of their ways. Packs of Canes Venatici, Canis Major, and Canis Minor would would likely hunt down a group of Wishies for the sport and meal. Cygnus and Luna Moths are quick allies, bringing news of the forest and even aiding the Wishy communities with problems too big for the small ponies to handle on their own. Silk from the Luna Moths is used to help repair wishy wings when damaged, and cygnus have been known to carry wishies from danger. Seeing an Apus is considered a sign of luck and good weather. Those the wishies don’t associate with are at least known to respect, and the designs of celestial creatures can often be found in Wishing Pony art and architecture.